The present invention relates to an adjustable anchor for use in fork lift mast units as well as to the adjustable anchor as an article of manufacture for subsequent use in the assembly of such a mast unit.
Lift truck mast units commonly employ lift chains in pairs, the lift chains being trained over sheaves mounted upon a movable portion of a lift jack for raising a carriage relative to one upright portion of the mast. The adjustable anchor of the present invention is particularly described below with reference to a full, free triple-lift mast unit wherein the lift chain on each side of the mast is formed in two lengths, each of the lengths being adjustably secured at a common point. Adjustment is necessary to insure that the chains are under similar tension so that loads arranged upon the carriage are distributed equally by the parallel lift chains.